


We All Have a Past

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Britt and Nikolas's first meeting on the 4th of July. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have a Past

**We All Have a Past**  
  
Spencer chatted with her for hours as they watched the fireworks. He seemed to like her and that made her feel a bit better. She had believed that all kids hated her. That was her greatest fear actually – that her own child would grow up to despise her, the way she had her parents.  
  
When the fireworks stopped lighting the sky with their brilliant popping colors, the park became quieter. Britt looked at Spencer. He had fallen asleep on the blanket between her and Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas looked over at Britt. “How did you like the display?”  
  
“It was great. Did you like it?”  
  
“Yes … Did it take your mind off of your problems for a bit?”  
  
“Sort of… How about you?”  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
They sat in thoughtful silence for a moment. Then Nikolas said, “Thanks for spending the evening with my son and I. Spencer clearly had a great time talking with you.”  
  
“He’s sweet,” Britt said. Her hands came to rest on her pregnant belly. She felt Nikolas’s eyes following the movement of her fingers.  
  
“Parenting isn’t easy,” he murmured. “Especially doing it alone…”  
  
“That’s what I’ll be doing… I mean, raising my son alone, basically. His father wants nothing to do with me.”  
  
“Well then he’s a fool because from where I’m sitting, you seem like a very nice person.”  
  
Boy did she ever have this guy snowed. She wasn’t a “nice” person or a good person. She was a monster, or so people said. She had corroded DNA running through her veins. She was a bitch and that was the nicest thing anyone could say about her. If Nikolas knew the real Britt, he would hate her too.  
  
“Thanks, but I am not that nice. I appreciate you saying it though.”  
  
Britt suddenly noticed Patrick and Sabrina passing by, one big happy family with Emma asleep on her father’s broad shoulder. At first they didn’t notice her and Britt was glad. But then Sabrina glanced her way. Sabrina’s eyes went wide and she nudged Patrick. Patrick looked over and recognition shown in his eyes. Not just for Britt, but for Nikolas too. Britt swallowed hard.  
  
Patrick stopped. “Nikolas, I am giving you a friendly word of advice. This is not the kind of woman you want to spend time with.”  
  
Britt was embarrassed. And then she was shocked. Nikolas said, “Right now she _is_ the one I want to spend time with. I don’t know what problem you have with her but it doesn’t involve me.”  
  
“Ugh,” Sabrina muttered under her breath. Then she grabbed Patrick’s arm and they moved away.  
  
Britt started to haul herself to her feet as more tears came. “It’s okay,” Nikolas said. “We all have a past.”  
  
“Some more twisted than others.”  
  
“I know twisted. I’ve seen it in the mirror so just … Don’t hold whatever it is against yourself. Tomorrow things can be better.”  
  
Britt nodded as she looked into Nikolas’s soft brown eyes. “Yeah, maybe they can be.”

THE END.


End file.
